


deez nuts

by ariablazeorbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariablazeorbit/pseuds/ariablazeorbit
Summary: your mom is gay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	deez nuts

“deez nuts" i say into the mic. the crowd boos. i begin to walk off the stage in shame.

"she's right" someone says from the back. who...? it’s eren yeager.... standing in the crowd.

as i hold my head down low, the mysterious boy walks up to me. “that’s some real comedy, i haven’t heard a joke like that ever before.” t

he boy holds my chin up with his finger and asks “what’s your name”. i reply by telling him my name as he smirks. “you truly are a comedian, sophia”.

i feel heat rise up into my face. he’s a freak, this boy. he grabs my hand and pulls me into a dark room and then

he takes out his nintendo switch from his pocket. men really do have big pockets. “beat me in mario kart and i’ll take you out on a date.” he smirks.

as i grab the controller he puts his hand above mine, stopping it’s motion. i blush and look away hoping he doesn’t notice. “is this your first time playing mario kart?” he asks.

i reply no. this made me furious. why is he assuming i don’t know hot to play? is it because i’m a woman? i stand up and smash his nintendo switch and then throw it at his face.

“fuck you” i say to him. he smirks yet again. “thats on my to do list."


End file.
